


This is Major Tom to Ground Control

by blueoleandar93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Coda, First Kiss, Leviathans, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Purgatory, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: 15x09 Coda:Dean and Castiel have mere seconds to escape Purgatory. After a race against the clock with Leviathan at their tails, they finally crash into the bunker. Hard. These troublesome interdimensional portals must be getting tired of these boys, seeing as they feel comfortable enough to yeet them across the room like an empty can of soda.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	This is Major Tom to Ground Control

**Author's Note:**

> Name of the fic borrowed from the song Space Oddity by David Bowie. 
> 
> "This is Major Tom to ground control:  
> I'm stepping through the door,  
> And I'm floating in the most peculiar way,  
> And the stars look very different today."

The portal is fifty feet away. That glistening golden gash in the universe stood pulsing and finite in their path. Dean and Castiel raced through the dark forest of Purgatory, the human lagging behind more than he would like to admit. The ground was littered with leaves and branches and the mangled corpses of dead monsters. Stepping over it all swiftly, Castiel reached back with his free hand and grabbed Dean by his bicep, hoisting him along with his slightly superhuman speed. Dean could feed Cas's warm hand gripping him so tight he couldn't help but follow. 

Trees shook in their wake, wind blowing through the rip in time and space. They could smell the pine of the hellbark mixing with the discount Fabuloso that keeps the Bunker's floor from getting sticky from the Winchesters' post-hunt boot prints. The two rushed as Dean's phone buzzed out the final sixty seconds. They were getting closer. 

Closer.

Closer.

Forty seconds.

Closer. 

Closer.

Thirty seconds.

Closer -- a Leviathan lurched into the way, snarling and snapping with it's gross face full of shark teeth. It hurtled right toward Cas, who grunted out an apology before tossing Dean off of him. Cas grabbed Dean's gun as he dropped him, and held it swiftly to the Leviathan's heart, popping off a shot of Borax into his center. 

The monster howled with pain, staggering closer to Castiel. The angel let off two more shots to get the thing to go down. The Leviathan shrieked and moaned as gravity pulled it to the ground, spelling out it's fate as a future blossom. Castiel stared ahead to the closing portal, looking over his shoulder at Dean as he lowered the shot gun, "You going to come or what?"

Dean reflexively gave the angel a look down from the ground, murmuring, "Don't you worry about me coming. I'll... I'll make you..."

Cas cocked his head to the side in confusion, still just as feathered and literal as he's ever been. Dean's heart bumped against his chest wall as he cleared his throat. His head was bowed to hide his blush as he shuffled up from the dirty ground.

"Oof alright let's go." Dean pulled himself up, grumbling at Cas as he was well on his way to a finely timed flirt, when Castiel took his hand and they raced together to the portal. It was getting skinnier and skinnier by the second. Dean looked down at it as they hurried. As he spared a glance to Castiel's face, it was stony and determined. The angel only had one goal in mind: Escape. And who is Dean to stand in his way? They planned to get topside together. And they will. 

They were still twenty feet away.

Cas stopped and moved his gun toting hand to reach for Dean's shoulders, "Let me throw you in. I can guarantee at least **_you_** can--"

"YOU'RE NOT FUCKING LEAVING ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean screamed, summoning all of his endurance to keep running. His hand was tight and firm against Cas's. They held on to each other, pushing each other to the finish line.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

The portal was barely visible, shrinking in size until it became the size of an ordinary ream of paper when they sprang headfirst, backs brushing the cosmic wave as they hurtled from one plane of existence to the next. Within moments, they were barrelling across a familiar tile floor with a familiar mop cleaner scent and bumping into a few familiar chairs and desks. Static crackled in the background as the portal closed and they were home, it felt like home. They were sure it was home, not that they could see it. 

Skidding across the floor, trenchcoated angel in tow, Dean grabbed Castiel by his roughly stubbled face and pressed a confident and passionate kiss of emotional relief to his confused lips. 

They both tumbled through hard, rolling across the floor and as Dean closed his eyes. He was safe, he was home, Cas was here, they succeeded their mission, and they were together.

Cas reached out a hand to stop them from hitting a table. He ended up on top of Dean, Leviathan blossom squished between them as they kissed and kissed. There was this overwhelming feeling of finally. Cas's hands buried into Dean's hair as he thumbed his cheekbone and pushed them closer. He kissed the hunter gently, fluidly, like breathing. And Dean fell in. He ran his hands over that stupid tan coat, fingers gripping into it as Cas's stubble burned his chin.

"Mmm... Dean." Castiel murmured softly into their embrace.

"Hey," Dean laughed, pushing back to look into those pretty blue eyes, "You did it."

Cas kisses him again, "We did it."

They look at each other for another long moment, easy smiles floating along their lips as their eyes uttered mmonologues. Dean takes Cas by the back of the head and they kiss a third time, "Cas when I said I had something to say--"

"You don't need to."

"I do."

"What is it you could tell me that I didn't already glean from your prayer?"

Dean wiggled a bit under Castiel's big chest to pull out his own key to the bunker as a symbolic gesture, "How about don't go anymore, you feathery bastard? Stay here. I want you here. And even though our Jack is gone... and my mom... nothing changed, I still felt so lost. And not just because I hurt you, but because I pushed you away and didn't make a move to hold you when you told me how much pain you were in -- how much pain I caused you. That's not who I want to be. I want to do the opposite of that, you know? I wanna be better to you Cas. And I will. I promise you."

"Dean, what are you trying to say?"

Shoving the key into Cas's pocket, Dean looked up from under him, "That, I love you. And I'm sorry. And this?" Dean leaned over to Castiel's lips, kissing them twice softly, "You? What I want, how I feel... it's not going anywhere. And I don't want it to. So, if you want to set up shop in the Bunker for good, I could open up the Dean Cave to be a 'Cas and Dean Cave'. If you want. I know the world's fucked and Chuck is out for our heads, but Cas, I'll listen to you. And I'll be loyal and honest. And I'll make you smile. And, you know, if you wanna cum so hard you cry in Enochian, I can help you with that no problem. So, angel, what do you say? Movies, monsters, malt liquor, and makin' out?"

Castiel blinked, "The righteous man never ceases to amaze me."

Dean brushed his finger against the little dip in Cas's stubbled chin, "Meaning..."

Cas let out a soft smile, leaning down to rub his forehead against Dean's finger, "I never threw out my key."


End file.
